


Melt Me Slowly Down

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Miscommunication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Sex Club, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее, чего Стайлз ожидает, когда приходит в престижный клуб Лидии - что ему придётся спасать саба по имени Дерек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Me Slowly Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melt Me Slowly Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741795) by [maichan808 (maichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan/pseuds/maichan808), [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> Бета: Max V. 

Сегодня Стайлз здесь только для того, чтобы смотреть. Он получает несколько предложений, но сейчас он настроен только расслабиться и немного поиграть в вуайериста. И клуб «Банши» для этого идеальное место. Он расположен на полпути к Сан-Франциско, но его качество того стоит. Такого же места в Бикон-Хиллз не найдёшь.

Стайлз бродит от комнаты к комнате, от сессии к сессии. Он ненадолго задерживается в Красной Бархатной Комнате. В ней три красивые женщины. Одну из них медленно и глубоко трахают страпоном, пока она делает куннилингус, и судя по громким стонам третьей, у неё неплохо получается. Стайлз почти не интересуется женщинами, но может оценить хороший секс, когда его видит. Стайлз поправляет член через штаны — он пока не полностью возбуждён и хочет большего.

В другой комнате невысокая женщина в одних сапогах до бедра дразнит лёгкими ударами хлыста твёрдый, истекающий смазкой член прикованного к стене полного мужчины. Уже лучше, но вызывает желание более жёстких игр, поэтому Стайлз уходит.

Следующая комната выглядит более многообещающей. На полу опирающийся на руки и колени мужчина. Его голова опущена вниз — Стайлз не видит лица. Но его тело идеально, красиво очерченные мышцы напрягаются, когда мужчина за ним отвешивает удары флоггером по спине. Стайлз заходит, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Здесь почти так же многолюдно, как в комнате, в которой были три женщины.

Спина саба исчерчена чёткими розовыми и красными линиями, и через мгновение доминант начинает:

— Да, вот так, жалкая шлюшка.

Стайлз думает уйти, — унижение ему совсем не нравится — но что-то в сабе заинтересовывает его, поэтому он не обращает внимания на незамысловатый монолог доминанта и просто слушает дыхание саба.

Оно быстрое и неровное, и саб бормочет что-то, но Стайлз не может разобрать. Со следующим ударом флоггера саб съёживается, а Стайлз подходит достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что у него не стоит. Это не очень необычно, потому что не все сабы возбуждаются от физической боли. Но что-то не так, и Стайлз оглядывается, чтобы узнать, замечает ли это кто-нибудь ещё. Он видит лёгкое беспокойство на лицах одного или двух зрителей и слышит, что саб снова что-то шепчет.

Стайлз поворачивается,чтобы посмотреть на него, и в этот раз отчётливо слышит, что мужчина прерывистым голосом говорит слово «трискелион»*. Но доминант, кажется, ничего не замечает, увлечённый своим монологом. В этот клуб впускают только по приглашениям, что предполагает опытных людей. Но Стайлз понимает, что происходящее неправильно, поэтому делает шаг вперед и говорит:

— Он сказал стоп-слово.

В комнате становится тихо.

— Ты прав, он выжат, — соглашается стоящая рядом со Стайлзом женщина в корсете.

Доминант не обращает на них внимания, продолжает удары флоггером и свой монолог, хотя саба заметно потряхивает. Стайлз подходит достаточно близко, чтобы доминант не мог его игнорировать.

— Эй, придурок, тебе нужно остановиться прямо сейчас.

Доминант смотрит на него тусклыми глазами и кричит прямо в лицо:

— Сегодня он моя сучка. Найди себе свою.

Он снова поднимает флоггер, но другой посетитель хватает его за запястье.

— Отойди от него.

— Посмотри на него. Он хочет этого.

Удручающе очевидно, что парень понятия не имеет, что делает, но он не отступает. К счастью, за спиной Стайлза множество возмущённых людей. Стайлз оборачивается к стоящей рядом женщине.

— Приведи Лидию, — просит он её.

— Кого?

— Чёрт. Э-э... Мистресс Мартин. Найди её. Она позаботится об этом мудаке.

И она это делает, очень публично и с шиком, давая понять, что внесёт его в чёрные списки каждого клуба в Калифорнии. Всё это время Стайлз на коленях рядом с сабом, не касается, но тихо шепчет утешающие слова о том, что он в безопасности, а этот мудак уже ушёл. Саб всё ещё дрожит, но уже не задыхается.

Лидия протягивает Стайлзу ключ и выпроваживает из комнаты остальных посетителей. Стайлз собирает одежду саба и садится перед ним на корточки.

— Эй. Давай найдём тихое место, где ты сможешь отдохнуть.

— Я... Я не... — мужчина поднимает голову и, боже, он прекрасен. Измученный и потрясённый, и Стайлз просто хочет схватить его в охапку и целовать, но всё ещё не прикасается.

— Никаких больше игр на сегодня. Только комната, где ты сможешь прилечь, пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Ты пойдёшь?

Блядь, да.

— Если ты хочешь.

Саб кивает и Стайлз протягивает ему руку. Он принимает её, и первые несколько шагов идет нетвердой походкой.

При других условиях Стайлз был бы рад пройти по коридору полностью одетым, но рядом с красивым голым мужчиной. Но сейчас Стайлз прогоняет похотливые мысли и ведёт его к одной из уединённых комнат. Отличной, на самом деле. Благодаря Лидии — по крайней мере, она знает, что должна компенсацию. Через плечо парня Стайлз видит, как она идёт по коридору, открывает дверь и говорит:

— Заходи и приляг. Я вернусь через секунду.

Парень кивает, забирает у Стайлза свою одежду и заходит в комнату. Стайлз оставляет дверь приоткрытой, чтобы тот не подумал, что его заперли, и поворачивается к Лидии.

— Что за хрень, Лидс? — шипит он. — Как этот мудак вообще сюда зашёл?

Она всё ещё выглядит так, будто хочет воткнуть шпильку туфлей от Лабутена в чей-то висок.

— Я и без тебя знаю, насколько это плохо, Стайлз. Хотя кто-то порекомендовал его. Я проверю записи, чтобы узнать, кто.

— Кем бы он ни был, выгони и его тоже.

— Поверь мне, я так и сделаю.

Клуб «Банши» имеет репутацию престижного и безопасного места. Лидия знает, как ценна репутация, но она ничто, если у тебя нет чувства стиля — её изумрудный корсет с чёрным кружевом достаточное тому подтверждение.

— Этот саб — Дерек Хейл. Он частый гость, но я не видела его некоторое время. Ты не против немного о нём позаботиться?

Нет буквально ничего, что Стайлз хотел бы больше, но он понимает, что её просьба — признак доверия.

— Да. Кажется, он тоже не против.

Лидия ухмыляется.

— Потому что он ещё не знает, каким опасным ты можешь быть.

Даже на своих пугающе высоких шпильках ей приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в щёку.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, просто скажи мне.

— Водка с мартини и новый комплект колпаков для моей детки?

Она легко шлёпает его по бедру.

— Иди.

Стайлз заходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Дерек, уже надевший джинсы, лежит на кровати лицом вниз; его спина исчерчена припухшими следами от флоггера.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Стайлз, подходит к кровати и садится на край. — Я Стайлз. Ты Дерек?

Дерек молча кивает, в приглушенном свете комнаты его взгляд всё ещё немного расфокусирован, а дыхание неровное.

— Хочешь поговорить о том, что случилось?

Дерек качает головой и, кажется, начинает паниковать.

— Всё в порядке, ты не должен, — быстро говорит Стайлз, успокаивая его. — Не прямо сейчас. Но тебе нужно будет поговорить с кем-нибудь позже. Сейчас я позабочусь о твоей спине. Ты не против?

Дерек мгновение неподвижен, а затем снова медленно кивает. Стайлз тянется к тумбочке, чтобы достать лосьон, который, как он знает, есть в каждой такой комнате. Он лёгкий и содержит снимающие боль экстракт алоэ и ментол. Стайлз сначала согревает его в руках, внимательно осматривая спину Дерека.

— Это должно помочь, — говорит Стайлз, прежде чем начать осторожно растирать лосьон по спине Дерека, начав с плеч и спускаясь ниже, где повреждений больше; кожа Дерека горячая под его ладонями. Рядом с его почками тоже есть метки от флоггера — тот парень должен быть расстрелян.

Стайлз очень осторожен, но Дереку всё равно должно быть больно. Хотя он не издаёт ни звука, и их отсутствие начинает беспокоить Стайлза. А когда Стайлз беспокоится, он начинает болтать.

— Дерек Хейл. Я помню тебя. По крайней мере, имя и твою фотографию в зале трофеев. Ты учился в старшей школе Бикон-Хиллз, так?

Дерек ничего не говорит, но утвердительно хмыкает, поэтому Стайлз продолжает:

— И я. Я тоже играл в лакросс, но в отличии от тебя не настолько прославился. Думаю, я оторвал задницу от скамейки запасных только раз или два, — Стайлз осторожно проводит пальцами по самым заметным отметинам и дует на кожу Дерека. — Финсток приводил нас в зал трофеев и цитировал ужасно неподходящие воодушевляющие речи из фильмов. Монолог из «Могучих утят»** был неплох, но когда у него был период фильмов Тарантино, я думаю, мы все были немного напуганы.

Стайлз слышит сдавленный звук со стороны изголовья — скорее всего, смех. Уголок губ Дерека приподнят вверх. Это хорошо — он начинает реагировать. Руки Стайлза всё ещё на его спине.

— Чего ты хочешь, Дерек?

— Просто... Продолжай касаться меня, — хрипло отвечает Дерек. — И говорить.

Стайлз может пересчитать по пальцам одной руки сколько раз ему говорили такое, поэтому едва удерживается от признаний в вечной любви к Дереку прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Тебе повезло, приятель, потому что разговоры — моя специальность. Мне даже не нужен повод, чтобы начать говорить. Или собеседник. Я практикуюсь в разговорах в свободное время, и я не всегда могу найти желающих помочь мне, если ты можешь в это поверить. И, как видишь, мне даже не нужна тема. Я могу говорить о разговорах, что я и делаю сейчас. О чём ты хотел бы услышать?

— О тебе, — голос Дерека немного дрожит.

Он явно пока не в себе, и, возможно, мало что вспомнит завтра, поэтому Стайлз соглашается. Но сначала он вытирает остатки лосьона полотенцем, лежащим рядом с кроватью, и запускает пальцы в волосы Дерека. Они просто выглядят так... маняще, да и кто не любит массаж головы?

Стайлз прижимает пальцы к коротким волосам на затылке Дерека и массирует круговыми движениями. Он слышит короткий стон удовольствия, на который его член немедленно реагирует. Стайлз мысленно командует «Тихо, парень», прежде чем делает глубокий вдох и продолжает.

— Обо мне, ладно. Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински. Родился и вырос в Бикон-Хиллз, если это ещё не очевидно. Когда я закончил школу, я думал, что хочу уехать и никогда не возвращаться. Но через два года после колледжа я приехал обратно. И не жалею. Это дом, понимаешь? Я не знаю, живёшь ли ты всё ещё там, но... Я ненавидел этот город в старшей школе, а сейчас мне очень комфортно. И ещё мой отец рядом. Только он. Моя мама умерла, когда мне было девять. И вау, мой рассказ начинает наводить тоску, да?

— Всё в порядке, — слышит он шёпот Дерека.

— В смысле, это дыра. И всегда ею будет. Но это не так плохо.

Стайлз останавливает себя; не нужно сваливать эмоциональный груз на человека, которому явно хватает собственного.

— Боже, ладно, новая тема. Э-э, я учился в школе вместе с Ли.. Мистресс Мартин. Я думаю, что был влюблён в неё очень долго. И даже не интересовался никем другим. В колледже я напился на вечеринке братства, и когда ко мне начал приставать парень, для меня всё встало на свои места. Мне всё ещё нравятся женщины, но, если тебе интересно, по шкале Кинси у меня, скорее всего, пять***?

Он останавливается и делает вдох; Стайлз может говорить о сексе целый день, если необходимо.

— Я увлёкся БДСМ после колледжа, и когда переехал обратно в Бикон-Хиллз, это вдруг стало странно, потому что все друг друга знают. А потом я узнал, что Лидия открыла этот клуб. Эй, ты умеешь хранить секреты?

Дерек утвердительно хмыкает, прильнув затылком к пальцам Стайлза.

— Лидия на самом деле не доминант, — шепчет Стайлз с тихим смешком. — Не пойми меня неправильно: она круто выглядит в корсете и действительно знает, как обращаться с кнутом — не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Но она просто бизнес-гений, которая поняла, что людям из маленького городка в Северной Калифорнии нужно безопасное место, и решила, что также хочет быть его лицом. Думаю, в основном ей просто нравится одежда, особенно туфли. Но ты никогда никому не должен об этом рассказывать. Она узнает, что я проболтался, а у неё на меня слишком много компромата.

Дерек дышит ровно, но улыбается уголком губ — значит он не спит. Рукой, лежащей в его волосах, Стайлз немного приподнимает голову Дерека.

— Эй, посмотри на меня, — мягко просит он.

Дерек открывает глаза — немного сонные, но ясные — и, боже, они такие же сногсшибательные, как и всё остальное в нём. У Стайлза дыхание перехватывает от желания. Дерек выглядел таким прекрасным на коленях, и Стайлз знает, как сделать ему хорошо, причинить боль, но в то же время дать почувствовать себя в безопасности. Если бы только он захотел...

Хотя Дерек, кажется, уже пришёл в себя — Стайлз понимает, что с ним что-то не так. Произошедшее сегодня не было случайностью. Но каким бы сильным ни было желание Стайлза позаботиться о Дереке, выяснить, что происходит в его голове, сейчас для этого неподходящее время. Поэтому он просто спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

Дерек приподнимается на локтях, и Стайлз ослабляет хватку в его волосах, но не убирает руку.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек. — Мне уже лучше.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлзу было легко говорить раньше, теперь, когда Дерек смотрит на него, он чувствует себя лишившимся дара речи. Он так сильно хочет его поцеловать; ничего сексуального, просто утешающий поцелуй в лоб или уголок губ, но сейчас не время. Он не знает границ Дерека — знает только, что сегодня они были грубо нарушены, и Стайлз не хочет сделать хуже. Он убирает руку и, не в силах остановить себя, проводит пальцами по колючей щеке Дерека.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё?

Дерек качает головой.

— Нет. Думаю, мне пора идти.

Стайлз встаёт, чтобы принести Дереку футболку и кожаную куртку, которые тот оставил на спинке стула. Дерек немного шипит, когда натягивает футболку, но, кажется, ему уже не так больно. Когда он обувается, Стайлз подходит к двери.

— Пойдём. Я знаю, где запасной выход.

Он ведёт Дерека через лабиринты коридоров к пожарному выходу, гадая, будет ли правильным дать Дереку свой номер. Не в смысле «Эй, я хотел бы отшлёпать твою великолепную задницу», — хотя Стайлз совсем не против — а в смысле «Если тебе захочется поговорить». Но к тому времени, когда они подходят к камаро Дерека, — конечно же, у него до нелепости сексуальная машина — Стайлз передумывает. Он не хочет, чтобы Дерек принял это за неуклюжий флирт, поэтому он просто говорит:

— Береги себя, окей? Пока Лидия руководит этим местом... этот мудак никогда больше не войдёт в эти двери, поверь мне. Но всё же...

Дерек молча кивает, и Стайлзу приходится закусить губу, чтобы не начать читать лекцию о Безопасности, Разумности и Добровольности****. Он видел достаточно, чтобы знать, что произошедшее сегодня не было результатом простой наивности, и в любом случае прямо сейчас нотации Дереку не нужны.

— Спасибо, — только и отвечает Дерек и выглядит так, будто это далось ему нелегко, но прежде чем Стайлз об этом догадывается, Дерек уже уезжает.

Блядь.

Он не хочет возвращаться внутрь; просто пишет Лидии, что Дерек уехал домой и что ему уже лучше. По крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеется.

***

Когда Стайлз просыпается на следующее утро, он уже жалеет о том, что не оставил Дереку свой номер. Он правда хочет знать, что Дерек в порядке, что он в безопасности добрался до дома и позаботился о себе.

У Лидии есть подробная информация по каждому клиенту, — чтобы предотвратить ситуации, подобные случившейся прошлой ночью — поэтому Стайлз может спросить у неё. Но она ни за что не даст такую информацию, даже Стайлзу. Честно говоря, он удивлён уже тому, что она сказала ему полное имя Дерека. Репутация — это всё, и она включает конфиденциальность для клиентов.

За неделю у него почти получается уговорить себя не беспокоиться — Стайлз даже не думает о Дереке, когда в четверг вечером звонит телефон. Номер незнакомый, но он местный, поэтому Стайлз отвечает на звонок.

— ...ло, — произносит он с полным ртом сэндвича с цыплёнком.

— Стайлз? — спрашивают после долгой паузы.

— Единственный и неповторимый. Кто это?

— Это, э-э, Дерек. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня...

— Дерек? Боже, конечно, я тебя помню. Рад тебя слышать, но как ты меня нашёл?

— Я, э... Я позвонил Лидии. Она знает только одного Стайлза.

Стайлз честно не был уверен, что Дерек правда услышал хоть что-то из того, что он рассказывал той ночью — он был не в том состоянии.

— Подожди, ты знаком с Лидией?

Дерек смеётся. Коротко и неестественно, но это действительно смех.

— Моя семья знакома с её семьёй. Я не рассказываю им о клубе, а она притворяется, что не знает меня, когда я там.

Стайлз с облегчением плюхается на диван.

— Я правда рад, что ты позвонил. Я хотел попросить твой номер в ту ночь, но не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что я положил на тебя глаз. Ты был... в довольно плохом состоянии. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Я... исцелился, да.

Не одно и то же, и Стайлз понимает это.

— Ну, так... Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Ты сказал... — Дерек будто не может подобрать слова. — Ты сказал, что я должен поговорить с кем-нибудь. А у меня на самом деле нет... Я просто подумал, что ты сможешь понять.

— Конечно, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я знаю несколько сабов, которые могли бы тебе помочь.

— Нет, не... — быстро произносит Дерек, но обрывает себя. — Ты. Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Стайлз прикусывает губу — это заманчиво.

— В смысле, я просто подумал, что другой саб сможет тебе помочь.

Дерек издаёт короткий расстроенный звук, разбивающий Стайлзу сердце.

— Но ты был так добр ко мне той ночью.

— Я... Да, конечно, мы можем поговорить, — смягчается Стайлз. По крайней мере, он сможет лучше понять, что творится у Дерека в голове. — Сейчас, или...

— Не сейчас. Может быть, эм, лицом к лицу?

— Да, окей, — Стайлз раздумывает мгновение — он не хочет, чтобы Дерек подумал, что это свидание или что он пытается заманить его в свою квартиру. Им нужна нейтральная, но уединённая обстановка. — Давай пообедаем в центре в субботу? Обещают отличную погоду. Мы можем взять что-нибудь в гастрономе на Третьей и пойти в парк.

— В полдень?

— Конечно.

— Окей.

Дерек кладёт трубку, а Стайлз смотрит на телефон и гадает, что это, чёрт возьми, было.

**Author's Note:**

> * Трискелион — [эмблема БДСМ-сообщества](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/80/BDSM_logo.svg/600px-BDSM_logo.svg.png)  
> ** Фильм [Могучие утята](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/18951/)  
> *** Баллу «5» по Шкале Кинси соответствует «Преимущественная гомосексуальность, единичные проявления гетеросексуальности».  
> **** Безопасность, Разумность и Добровольность (англ. Safe, Sane & Concensual) — три основных принципа БДСМ.


End file.
